


Два фунта с хвостиком

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: на съёмочной площадке Сверхъестественного всегда весело. Особенно, если на ней дети)
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 2





	Два фунта с хвостиком

Эпизод, который они должны были снимать сегодня, обещал стать незабываемым. Ещё бы, когда ещё можно увидеть несгибаемого Дина Винчестера, сурового настоящего мужика, размякшим, теплым, будто со сна, с младенцем на руках? Шанс один на миллион. Тысячам телезрителей он должен был вот-вот представиться. Сценаристы трудились не покладая рук, вновь и вновь внося какие-то поправки, помощник режиссера отсмотрела сотни снимков, пытаясь разглядеть за пухлыми щечками и редкими волосёнками того самого малыша, которому суждено было оказаться в надёжных руках главного охотника на нечисть. Наконец, кроха был найден. Последние приготовления к съёмкам были завершены.   
Дженсен увидел сценарий за пару дней до съёмок эпизода. Они совсем недавно приступили к работе после летнего хиатуса, поэтому в голове до сих пор летала приятная пустота. Конечно, в процессе съёмок он полностью отключался от реальности, погружаясь в своего персонажа, но стоило режиссёру крикнуть» Стоп!», как всё возвращалось на свои места. Стараясь как можно чётче отделять себя и Дина, Дженсен запретил себе думать о нём вне съёмочной площадки. Поэтому и в сценарий пытался вчитываться только накануне. Сцены с участие младенца стали для него настоящим сюрпризом.   
Не то, чтобы Дженсен не любил детей, вовсе нет. В конце концов, он вырос вместе с младшей сестрой, которая вечно водила домой толпу взволнованных шумных подружек, взявших привычку строить ему глазки. Но одно дело — ребёнок, достигший разумного состояния, и совсем другое — младенец. Дженсен боялся их до дрожи. Просто не знал, как вести себя рядом с шумным, загадочным существом, изъясняющимся только на одному ему понятном языке. А если он ему что-нибудь сломает, не рассчитав силу? Сколько таких «если» поджидало его на каждом шагу? Дух захватывало при одной мысли.  
Вместе с тем, все вокруг были убеждены, что он, Дженсен, был просто заклинателем младенцев. Откуда взялась такая уверенность, не понятно, она просто была, и всё тут. Вся съёмочная группа с невероятным энтузиазмом ждала этих съёмок, чтобы добавить лишний плюсик к списку совершенных качеств Дженсена Эклза. Он же не знал, где спрятаться от надвигавшейся катастрофы.  
Когда они с Данниль поженились, то договорились, что первоочередное внимание будут уделять карьере, и только потом задумаются о потомстве. Это Дженсена более чем устраивало. В конце концов, он женился на Данни вовсе не из-за большой любви, чтобы мечтать о розовощёких карапузах, пускающих слюнявые пузыри. Ему нужно было крепкое дружеское плечо после скоропостижной свадьбы Джареда. То время даже вспоминать не хотелось. Слава Богу, они с Джаредом позже во всём разобрались и уладили возникшее противоречие. Джаред хотел ребёнка, а Дженсена сама мысль об этом пугала. И когда чета Падалеки начала активно бегать по клиникам, готовясь к возможному прибавлению в семействе, Эклзы занимались тем, что отлично проводили время вместе и порознь. С таким трудом установившееся хрупкое равновесие вдруг оказалось под угрозой, словно карточный домик, беспомощный перед порывом ветра. На площадке должен был появиться младенец.  
Даже Джаред, который последние пару дней ходил хмурый, потому что постоянно просыпал, едва ли не подпрыгивал от восторга. Им овладело лихорадочное предвкушение надвигающегося счастья, и он то и дело ел конфеты и смеялся. В любой другой ситуации Дженсен бы обдрочился на его улыбку и ямочки на щеках. Но не в этот раз. Стоило только столкнуться с шальными глазами Падалеки, как в горле возникал комок, который никак не получалось проглотить. Всем своим видом он олицетворял неминуемо надвигающийся конец света.  
И тот, конечно, случился. Только в отличие от всех предсказанных человечеству до этого апокалипсисах, строго по расписанию, во вторник в два часа. На съёмочной площадке «Сверхъестественного» появился младенец. Маленький довольный жизнью карапуз, всё время засовывающий в рот игрушку. Он сидел на руках у мамы и смотрел на окружающих хитрыми глазами существа, готового поставить мир на колени. Первыми его жертвами оказались гримерши. Они крутились вокруг малыша, стараясь заставить его улыбаться, строили смешные рожицы и издавали звуки, подозрительно похожие на поросячье хрюканье. Но как того и следовало ожидать, младенец оказался не заинтересован. Несколько минут терпеливо терпевший чужое внимание, он вдруг отвернулся от своих поклонниц и громко заревел, запустив погремушкой в лицо одной из гримёрш. Та удивлённо вскрикнула и прижала пальцы к пострадавшей губе. Расплакавшегося мальчика унесли в сторону, чтобы заинтересовать расставленными вокруг декорациями, а наблюдавший за этим со стороны Дженсен лишний раз порадовался, что он по сути своей гей, и никогда – никогда не захочет своих детей.  
— Забавный малыш, — рядом, прислонившись к нему плечом, остановился Джаред.  
— Думаешь?  
— Ты видел, как он врезал Джоанне? Далеко пойдёт.  
Дженсен не смог сдержать улыбки.  
В такие моменты, когда Джаред был близко – близко, всего на расстоянии дыхания, Дженсену казалось, что он готов был согласиться на всё, даже на ребёнка. Если это сделает Джареда счастливым, то почему нет? Но мыслям так и суждено было остаться всего лишь мыслями. В мире, где они жили, необходимо было делать выбор: либо любовь, либо карьера. Когда ты всего лишь винтик сериальной жизни, не остаётся ничего кроме как смириться и крутиться дальше. Лишь взобравшись на самую вершину, можно было наплевать на всех и диктовать свои правила, как Элтон Джон. Ему даже забвение было не страшно. А если у тебя в запасе «Дни нашей жизни», «Тёмный ангел», да ещё парочка ужастиков, твоё место в толпе, среди таких же, опустивших голову, чтобы не заметили.   
Единственная возможность для Джареда обзавестись потомством, как он и мечтал, и не потерять возможность зарабатывать на кусок хлеба с арахисовым маслом — жениться. Что он и сделал, разругавшись с Дженсеном в пух и прах. Но как бы там ни было, Женевьев оказалась невероятно преданным человеком. Получив от Джареда необходимую поддержку, и уяснив границы дозволенного ей в отношении него, она первая пришла к Дженсену, и, напоив того вусмерть, забрала на пару дней у жены, не без помощи Данниль, конечно. Соседи говорили, что зрелище было ещё то: две хрупкие девушки грузили в машину чертыхающегося и норовящего разлечься на асфальте мужика, время от времени выкрикивающего проклятия. У дома Падалеки из машины его выскребал уже Джаред. Ошарашенный таким неожиданным сбивающим с толку визитом, он оттащил Дженсена едва ли не волоком, в гостевую спальню. Утром его ждали стакан воды, таблетка обезболивающего и поцелуй. Последнее оказалось самым нужным.   
Они провели несколько дней, закрывшись в комнате и расставляя приоритеты. Аргументы Джареда оказались достаточно убедительными, и Дженсен смирился с необходимостью делить его с Женевьев. Ещё какое-то время спустя у нынешнего положения вещей даже обнаружились свои плюсы: когда в очередной раз провернувший безумную идею Джаред свалился со сноуборда и изрядно приложился головой, Дженсен был на съёмках. Терпеть капризы и недовольство пришлось Женевьев. После нескольких таких эпизодов Дженсен начал её уважать. Он сам буквально слетал с катушек, когда возникала необходимость присматривать за травмированным Джаредом: тот, во-первых, был отвратительным пациентом, сучился и капризничал, а во-вторых, всё время норовил сбежать, оставив Дженсена один на один с таблетками. Так что Дженсен и Женевьев в конечном счёта даже подружились, чем заставили умиляться всю съёмочную группу.  
— Когда вы с Женевьев собираетесь обзавестись таким же? — спросил Дженсен, не заметно для окружающих положив руку Джареду на поясницу. Он любил так делать: касаться тёплой кожи под рубашкой и курткой, чувствуя, как расползаются под пальцами щекотные мурашки.  
— Мы работаем над этим, — улыбнулся ему в ответ Джаред.  
— Эй, парни, всё готово. По местам! — окрик режиссёра заставил их оторваться друг от друга и вернуться на исходные позиции. Предстояло снимать несколько сцен с малышом, чтобы скорее покончить с этим и вернуть сокровище родителям. Дженсен был совсем – совсем не против. Когда кроху уложили в кроватку, ведущему актёру сериала показалось, что время остановилось. Команда «Мотор!» будто запустила его по-новой. И началось самое ужасное: Дженсен заставил Дина ладить с младенцем. Невероятно, но ему удалось склониться над кроваткой и не потерять лицо, хотя больше всего на свете хотелось зажмуриться. А дальше стали происходить невероятные, не укладывающиеся в голове вещи: Дин, кажется, интуитивно чувствовал, как лучше взять ребёнка, чтобы тому было удобно, что сказать или сделать, как придержать. Удивительно, но мнимые воспоминания, которыми была наполнена личность Дина, работали: бесценный опыт по воспитанию младшего брата позволил охотнику в кратчайшие сроки найти общий язык с дитём, рождённым загадочными перевертышами. Дженсен словно наблюдал за самим собой со стороны, отмечая мельчащие детали: как смягчилась угловатая, заострённая натура охотника за нечистью, в голосе появились тёплые, распевные нотки, а в глазах мелькнуло что-то такое, давно забытое.   
В отличие от Дженсена Дин был прирожденным отцом, как бы странно это не прозвучало. Всю свою жизнь он именно эту роль и играл по отношению к Сэму, играл так легко и естественно, что сжился с ней и не заметил взросление и становление неуклюжего мальчишки. Для Дина на каком-то этапе Сэм стал смыслом жизни, и тем горше и больнее оказалось неожиданное открытие: тот давно уже вполне самостоятелен и готов идти своей дорогой. Как будто у корабля с корнем выворотило якорь, и швырнуло яростной волной в открытый океан без капитана, карты, компаса и возможности пристать к берегу. Очень – очень больно. Время так и не залечило рану, лишь затянуло её тонкой плёнкой свежей наросшей кожи; стоило чуть потянуть или надавить, и всё начиналось заново. Сэм сопротивлялся со всей страстью, на которую только был способен, отталкивал, отвоёвывая самостоятельность, но неизменно проигрывал, устав от борьбы. Дин привык выступать в роли защитного кокона, прочного окутывающего Сэма, заключающего его в маленьком безопасном мирке, и хоть братишка каждый раз разорвав его, пытался вырваться наружу, совершая подчас эгоистичные и неоправданные поступки, Дин с упорством паука восстанавливал разрушенную паутину. Эта бесконечная игра выматывала обоих, но остановить её они были не в силах — Сэм просто задохнулся бы, зачах в стенах, возведённым Дином между ним и миром, а Дин сошёл бы с ума, потеряв даже на время контроль над действительностью, в которой существовал Сэм. Любовь на грани безумия или что-то вроде.  
Появление у Дина семьи и ребёнка могло резко изменить расклад, дав братьям шанс вздохнуть свободно. Но тот образ жизни, который они вели, вовсе не способствовал появлению дома с белым забором и красивой калиткой. Ни Кэсси, ни Лиза с Беном не смогли изменить Дина, остановить процесс, запущенный когда-то давно ещё Джоном. Механизм работал безупречно: Дин всегда возвращался к Сэму, чтобы не случилось. Но сторонний малыш, крохотное беспомощное существо, случайно оказавшееся под защитой братьев, вдруг всколыхнул внутри подзабытые уже ощущения: собственной необходимости, нужности для кого-то.   
Дин, как никто другой умел успокоить плачущего ребёнка, только взяв его на руки, заставить почувствовать себя в безопасности, спев дурацкую песенку глубокими голосом с едва различимой хрипотцой. Накормить, сменить подгузник, перепеленать, выкупать, успокоить и уложить спать — целая наука, непостижимая и мудрёная, а у него вот получалось легко и естественно. Дин будто жил этим, хоть и демонстрировал временами страх и недоумение. Сэм так не мог. Он старался держаться от малыша как можно дальше, лишь время от времени поигрывая мускулами и подкалывая брата по поводу распределения ролей; мол, он, Сэм — защитник, сильный и мужественный, а Дин — курица – мать, квохчущая над своим несмышлёным чадом. Пусть так. Несмотря ни на что, Дин оставался самим собой и с легкостью расправлялся с грозящей его семье опасностью.   
Дженсен так не умел. Он завидовал Дину глубоко в душе, восхищаясь его умением переключаться. Звучало довольно нелепо: думать об образе, который сам же создал, как о живом, реально существующем человеке. Но отчасти так и было, ведь для Дженсена его герой был реальным, настолько насколько это было возможно. И он иногда сравнивал себя с Дином, забывшись, выискивал схожие черты, чтобы было на что опереться в работе над образом. Общего у них, как ни странно было много. Одно из ключевых совпадений — зацикленность. У Дина на брате, у Дженсена — на Джареде. Ещё немного и болезненную необходимость можно было бы назвать одержимостью, так сильно Дженсен нуждался в постоянном присутствии Джареда, в возможности прикоснуться кончиками пальцев или губами. Вся съёмочная площадка была в курсе происходившего между ними, и если поначалу люди немного пугались такому бурному течению романа, то со временем привыкли и перестали обращать внимания, принимая сложившуюся ситуацию как данность. Только Миша время от времени прикалывался над ними, грозясь выложить в интернет видео, где будут запечатлено их нежное воркование.   
Больше всего на свете Дженсен боялся потерять их отношения, поэтому смирился с желанием Джареда иметь детей. Даннил убедила его, что в этом нет ничего страшного: подумаешь, дети, а Женевьев пообещала, что обязательно даст Дженсену поводиться, научит его всем премудростям и будет эксплуатировать его в качестве постоянной няньки, чем привела Дженсена в ужас. Хотя, наверное, если говорить совсем – совсем честно, это был притворный ужас. Как дженсен уже говорил, ради Джареда он был готов на всё.  
— Стоп! Снято! Дженсен, ты молодец.  
Джаред ободряюще ему улыбнулся, встав со своего места за ноутбуком, где ему пришлось несколько дублей подряд изображать равнодушное каменное изваяние, вообще не умеющие обращаться с детьми. Что, между прочим, не являлось правдой. Джаред, кто бы мог подумать, был в этом деле виртуозом.  
К ним приблизился Джо, и хлопнул Дженсена по плечу:  
— У нас остался ещё эпизод в магазине и в бункере. Они довольно сложные, потому что там вам придется изрядно побегать с младенцем на руках. А дети этого страсть как не любят. Поэтому я думаю, целесообразно будет на сегодня закончить съёмки и дать всем время привыкнуть. Как насчёт того, чтобы вы втроём с малявкой погуляли в парке, а? Мама, конечно, будет неподалеку, но мы создадим полную иллюзию того, что вы с младенцем один на один. Как вам идея?  
Дженсен перевёл взгляд с режиссера на ребёнка, сидящего сейчас на руках у своей очаровательной рыжеволосой матери, и обратно, мысленно застонав. Да он же доведёт малыша да инфаркта за полчаса, если не быстрее! И речи быть не могло. Но Джареда такие мелочи совсем не волновали. Трудности, как известно, только подстёгивали его энтузиазм, заставляя биться головой в стену. Кстати, чаще всего ему удавалось проломить препятствие и, отряхнувшись, пойти дальше, вызвав у окружающих недоумение. Вот и сейчас, Джаред буквально загорелся и не дал Дженсену договорить и всё испортить.  
— Слушай, мне кажется, это не очень хорошая…  
— Вау! Круто! Правда, круто, Дженсен?  
И ему ничего не оставалось, как вздохнуть и, послать маме малыша очаровательную, словно приклеенную к губам улыбку:  
— Ещё как круто.  
Карапуза звали Майклом, и он, как утверждала его очаровательная мамочка, был просто потрясающим ребёнком. Если она вкладывала в слово «потрясающий» то же значение, что и Дженсен, то с данным утверждением можно было согласиться. Малыш оказался невероятно подвижным, смышлёным и шумным существом, в любой ситуации умеющим привлечь к себе внимание. В тот же момент, как его передали на попечение Джареда и Дженсена, младенец недовольно сморщился и громко заплакал. Дженсен нутром почувствовал, что день будет дерьмовый.   
Как оказалось, он очень серьёзно ошибся. Всё получилось совсем иначе. Взяв малыша на руки, и каким-то невероятным образом успокоив его, Джаред заявил:  
— Нам нужен план.   
— План?   
— Именно. Мы же должны определиться, что станем делать с этим сокровищем целый день.  
— Разве его мама не будет нам помогать?  
— Дженсен, так совсем не интересно. Мы обменялись номерами телефонов. Если что-то пойдёт не так, она сразу заберёт у нас Майкла. Но сегодня мы должны прочувствовать на собственной шкуре, что такое отцовство и сделать всё от нас зависящее, чтобы понравиться малышу.  
— Великолепно, — хмуро простонал Дженсен, закрывая глаза ладонью.  
— Ну, так что мы станем делать?  
— Забудем этот сюрприз где-нибудь в людном месте и понадеемся на собственную удачу?  
— Да брось, Дженсен.  
— Я не знаю. Посмотрим кино?  
— Ты предлагаешь наблюдать за тем, как карапузы в подгузниках катают по комнате большие надувные мячи? Отстой, — усмехнулся Джаред.   
— Аттракционы?  
— Боже, Дженсен…  
— Тогда я не знаю. У меня кончились варианты.  
— Я предлагаю зоопарк.   
Дженсену осталось только промычать что-то неразборчивое в ответ.  
Всю дорогу, пока они ехали, Джаред играл с малышом, что-то ему, напевая, заставляя карапуза корчить смешные рожицы и весело смеяться. Пару раз Майкл пытался выткнуть ему глаза, а промахнувшись, издавал такие звуки, словно это было невероятно забавной вещью, смешнее которой ничего не существовало. Джаред со счастливым выражением целовал его ладошки и будто бы светился изнутри. Если это касалось кого-то другого, Дженсен бы умилился, но бесконечная дорога и привлекающий к себе внимание младенец настраивали на скептический лад. Чтобы окончательно не испортить себе настроение, Дженсен опустил окно и позволил прохладному воздуху трепать волосы.  
Майкл совсем не разделял скептического настроя Дженсена и оживился ещё больше, когда они достигли пункта назначения. Яркая вывеска и множество разноцветных шариков привели его в замешательство, за которым последовал неописуемый восторг. Малыш, наверное, захлопал бы в ладошки от радости, если бы умел. Он с приоткрытым ртом глядел по сторонам, и, протянув ручку, попытался ухватиться за воздушный шарик в виде головы волка, который несла в руке проходившая мимо девушка.  
— Майкл. Нельзя так обращаться с дамами, — весело рассмеялся Джаред. Дженсен только глаза закатил.   
Своё путешествие они начали с маленьких симпатичных обезьянок, выпрашивающих у посетителей угощение сквозь прутья решётки. Получив лакомство, они с криками уносились куда-то вверх, съедали фрукты, а банановая кожура потом летела обратно в зазевавшуюся публику. Самое удивительное: это никого не раздражало и не злило. Люди только смеялись в ответ. Майкл тянулся к обезьянкам, видимо мечтая коснуться их и погладить, но правила зоопарка запрещали подобное, поэтому пришлось ограничиться лишь фотографией на память на фоне вольера.  
Дальше дело пошло ещё веселее: они переходили от одного вольера к другому, разглядывали животных, старались в силу своих возможностей объяснить Майклу что это, чем питается и где живёт. Малыш, естественно, ничего не понимал, но радовался всему, что с ним происходило, и этого было вполне достаточно. Возле вольера со слоном произошёл маленький инцидент, без которого их путешествие нельзя было назвать состоявшимся. Уставший от жары и постоянного назойливого внимания людей слон, покачивая головой, набрал в хобот прохладной воды из искусственного озерца и полил им толпу зевак. Джаред едва успел закрыть собой оторопевшего Дженсена, державшего уставшего от впечатлений Майкла на руках. Малыш, за целый день увидевший столько нового, удивительного и невероятного, уже начал кукситься и недовольно тереть глаза.   
— Он хочет спать.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Дженсен.  
— Давай ты его уложишь в коляску, и. пока он Спит, мы поедим сладкой ваты.  
— И кто из вас двоих ребёнок?  
Джаред щёлкнул его по носу.  
Когда они с Джаредом сидели на лавочке и ели сладкую вату, касаясь друг друга плечами, а Майкл спал рядом в коляске, Дженсен под взглядами проходящих мимо людей впервые почувствовал нечто, отдалённо напоминающее желание повторить подобное. Да, день выдался не из лёгких, они с Джаредом потратили кучу времени, хаотично перемещаясь от клетки к клетке, рассказывая, объясняя. Но была в этот какая-то своя прелесть. Возможно, сама мысль, что окружающие замечали их близость и видели последствия этой близости, пусть и мнимые, заставляла сердце биться чаще. Так что, возможно, в далёкой-далекой перспективе, идея с ребёнком была не так уж плоха.  
— Хочешь? — Джаред протянул ему последний кусочек сладкой ваты, и Дженсен, украдкой, пока никто не видел, слизнул его с пальцев.  
На следующий день сцены с Майклом снимали гораздо быстрее и легче. Дженсен не мог сказать, что внезапно, всего после одного дня, проведённого рядом с малышом, он начал любить детей и понимать их, но первый шаг был сделан. Глядя на то, как в перерыве между дублями Джаред лихо управлялся с расшалившимся малышом, Дженсен улыбнулся и поспешил к нему. В любом случае, Дин управлялся с детьми гораздо лучше него, Дженсена. Так что, всегда можно было призвать его на помощь. На первое время сойдёт, а там будет видно.

Конец.


End file.
